


Trapped

by bonzai_bunny



Category: The Avengers - All Fandoms
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-07
Updated: 2012-07-07
Packaged: 2017-11-09 08:09:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonzai_bunny/pseuds/bonzai_bunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Steve accidentally locks himself in Loki's holding cell, he is in no way prepared for the state that the other is in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> I should point out that Steve isn't actually an alpha, that dynamic only exists with the Frost Giants (but Loki CAN get pregnant by everything) and Steve has regular human biology. It doesn't matter much, but I didn't really explain it in the fic. This is silly anyway, so idk why I'm focusing so much on that.

_Well, damn,_  Steve thought as the emergency doors closed behind him, probably only surprising himself. Loki hadn't stirred in his corner of the elaborate high-tech cage (which was built for Bruce, but was only ever used for Loki) which only made Steve wary because Loki not even attempting to escape was a troubling Loki indeed.   
  
Steve only went into the room that the cage was placed in to sketch their captor as he had nothing better to do and he had to admit that Loki did have an other-worldly beauty about him, but this cage was sound proof. So when Steve went inside and saw Loki sitting in the furthest corner away from the one door in the room, looking frightfully pale, legs pulled tightly to his chest, Steve was concerned.  
  
Admittedly, it could have been a trap, but the cage was designed to close if a person stepped into it, which Steve did not know, so he was stuck until the rest of the Avengers came home.   
  
Steve was just glad that Loki didn't have his scepter or anything with him, though that didn't mean he couldn't do damage.   
  
He wished he had his shield.   
  
"Leave, mortal," Loki hissed after the door closed and seemed to curl upon himself more, away from the blonde and that definitely wasn't right. He should have been at least mocking the American or outright picking a fight with him, not looking at Steve like Steve would break him in half.   
  
"What's wrong?" He asked, crossing his arms, feeling odd for even asking. He knew that if this situation were reversed Loki wouldn't care about him in the slightest. He didn’t know why _he_ cared. When Loki didn't respond, Steve asked again, taking a step forward.  
  
"Stay back!" Loki all but shouted and then clenched his teeth with a hiss. His face was impossibly white and his fingers were shaking as they dug into his knees. His eyes were wide with fear (of Steve?) so Steve took a step back to give the god his space, even if he did want to help.   
  
Well, Loki could probably take care of himself, whatever was wrong with him. Steve would wait on his side of the holding cell for one of the Avengers to get him out of this thing. 

Steve decided to spend the time waiting by drawing anyway. Loki hadn't looked at him the whole time and while the room was uncomfortably warm, Loki was still a good subject. His eyes were stunningly clear and he had gorgeous cheekbones (not that Steve would ever say this out loud) and he was glad that the other was ignoring him. It made drawing easier.   
  
Well, Loki was ignoring him until the heat seemed to become a little too much and Steve began shrug off the plaid button down shirt he was wearing, opting for the undershirt he wore underneath. Loki gave him such a glare it could have melted Tony's suit.   
  
"Leave it on," he hissed.   
  
"I'm sorry?" Steve asked, partially amused, but mostly confused.   
  
"I said leave. It. On."  
  
"Why?" Steve asked and, under any other circumstances, he might have just done it out of respect. But Loki had lost his respect outside of the battlefield a long time ago. Also he was hot and irritated at the circumstances. So he took his shirt off anyway and Loki actually flinched and Steve was beginning to worry for the other's sanity. If he were Tony he would have made a joke about Loki falling to his looks or something, but the other's behavior was troubling.   
  
"It is nothing you'll understand, mortal," Loki said slowly through clenched teeth, "but if you stay in this room I can't promise you'll be left unharmed."

Okay, now Steve was just confused. He was extremely tempted to confront Loki just to see what would happen, but he also knew that could be a bad idea. So he stayed in his corner and the eventually he just didn't want to draw anymore. He felt too hot and suddenly on edge. He could feel Loki's gaze on him every time he looked away and it made him feel itchy.   
  
It was just too hot. His undershirt was beginning to stick to him with sweat not to mention his khaki pants which he only wanted to keep on for a sense of decency. He rubbed the sweat off of his forehead and looked back at Loki to find him staring again.   
  
"Is it hot in here or is it just me?" He asked to break the silence. Loki gave a terse nod and for the first time he noticed how warm Loki looked in his jacket of leather and metal. His cheeks seemed to have gained a warm flush and even across from the room he seemed to be visibly sweating, still in his fetal position.   
  
"Aren't you burning up in that thing?" He asked, eyes wide, seemingly moving forward of his own accord. His mouth suddenly felt impeccably dry and he licked his lips. Loki just stared at him but didn't reprimand him for his movement. He seemed to be trying to press himself further against the opposing wall as though he were trying to escape, but Steve was suddenly only concerned with getting Loki out of that ridiculous jacket.

 

By the time Steve made it over to the other, Loki was taking deep breaths, pupils huge, as he continued to try and push himself into the wall. Steve ignored it though, still focused on all of that leather. He grasped the coat with both hands and once Loki allowed him to pull it off, Steve was hit with something dizzying, something that shook his senses and woke up something primal in him.  
  
All he saw was skin. The clothing Loki wore underneath his coat was sleeveless. His neck seemed impossibly long and Steve stared at the other's Adam's apple as he swallowed. He wanted to get impossibly close to the other and couldn't comprehend why. He touched Loki's neck, just to feel the skin he felt he needed to touch and electricity seemed to travel through them both as Loki visibly shivered.  
  
"Captain," Loki whispered hoarsely and Steve was suddenly aware that he was pressing the god against the wall. He could feel a heat and hardness pressing against his thigh and, through his blush, he asked horrified,  
  
"Why can't I stop?" as his hands found their way to Loki's hips.  
  
"Of my people," Loki moaned as he frantically ground himself against the hard muscle of Steve's thigh, "I am what you call an omega. Omegas are the ones who give birth and—ah,” a gasp, “go into a mating season beforehand and—" He shivered as Steve's hands pushed up his tunic.  
  
"I just began my mating season."   
  
Steve vaguely understood what the other was saying through the haze of arousal and it occurred to him as he began to rut against the other.  
  
"Wait. You're in heat?"

It all started to click together in a strange way. Steve didn't want to think about it though, not when he had all of this skin in front of him and pressed his lips fervently to Loki's neck and jaw. Loki made all of these little mewling noises that went straight to Steve's cock and Steve grabbed the other's behind and ground them together.

“Yes,” Loki hissed, “You would be an alpha by our standards.”

Steve felt like he had been taken out of his body and his arousal had taken over. He fought to get Loki out of those ridiculous leather pants as Loki gasped and mumbled something about pheromones and magic but Steve was really only concerned with how Loki was already fully hard and leaking. He gave a stroke or two and Loki shivered into his touch.

Not wanting to be outdone, Loki frantically pushed down Steve’s khakis and what little of the American was mentally present flushed at Loki’s slim hand around his cock and groaned, pressing his body back against the other.

“Captain,” Loki growled, “fuck me, _now_.” And of course he wouldn’t actually beg, no matter how desperate he was, but Steve’s hands were already on the other’s bottom, his solid fingers running down Loki’s crack and his eyebrows shot up in surprise when he felt how wet and open Loki’s hole was.

The Asgardian arched his back when Steve easily pushed a finger in and Loki’s cheeks reddened slightly as he murmured against Steve’s shoulder about how his body prepared him for the heat. He seemed to grow more and more desperate the more Steve’s fingers thrust inside of him and when three fingers were steadily pumping in and out of him he was practically sobbing with want.

Steve couldn’t wait any longer, his cock straining and leaking against Loki’s warm bare skin, and he turned Loki around, pressed him against the glass wall, and he slowly pushed in. Loki keened.

He was hot. So hot and slick around Steve’s cock, but not that tight and Steve wondered if it was a biology thing (he want to press all of his fingers inside the other, see how far he could really take it and see how wet he could make Loki), but was too consumed with lust to particularly care. Loki’s nails made deep scratches through the glass as he was pounded over and over again. His precum smeared against the surface and after a sharp yelp, Steve felt him clenching around him and Loki came. Loki’s legs buckled from underneath him and Steve held onto the other to prevent him from sliding to the ground.

His cum marking the wall shouldn’t have made Steve feel as dirty as he did.

“Don’t stop,” Loki rasped after Steve began to pull out a little and Steve obliged, holding Loki’s shaking thighs up to continue the harsh pace. He was thankful for the super serum because he probably would have already come himself were it not for his endurance.

Once Steve got the hang of bringing Loki down to meet his thrusts upward and it was evident that Loki was soon aroused again. He let out these hot little pants and he seemed even wetter than before, his insides quivering and clenching around him, probably sensitive. Steve struggled for breath after each amazing thrust and prayed he could continue to last.

His strength and endurance might have been troublesome for humans but fucking a god (or alien with god-like capabilities, he thought) was no small feat.

Loki’s vocal approval of pleasure grew with each rock of Steve’s hips, which Steve was thankful for because he was close. With his legs still spread wide by Steve’s hands, Loki tossed his head back, gave a loud gasp, and he was coming again. Loki’s lithe frame shook, his body tightened around Steve’s cock before relaxing again and the super soldier had been waiting so long for it, his orgasm took him by surprise.

He buried his face into Loki’s neck and groaned, not ceasing his thrusting until he was milked out entirely and Loki gave a pleased hum.

It helped; he seemed less desperate than before, less like he wanted to do nothing but fuck Loki over and over again.

“You can let me go now, mortal,” Loki said calmly even though his chest was still rising up and down and his voice was a little rough.

Steve looked down and saw that he still had Loki’s thighs in a vice grip and let go to let the man slide down to the floor. Steve winced at the finger-shaped bruises, which Loki seemed to catch and rolled his eyes.

“There is nothing you can possibly do to harm me, Captain, don’t flatter yourself,” he said nastily and Steve felt the familiar annoyance the man normally brought (which was much better than the desperate arousal he had felt previously).

“Although I must warn you,” Loki began after a brief silence with surprising sincerity, “this is not over. This is a break. The heat—it will be back.”

Steve wasn’t sure how he felt about that. He still felt like he was taking advantage of the other or something, but Loki looked so unashamed. His legs were spread where he sat on the floor, showing all of his nude glory and Steve blushed, fumbling to pull his khaki’s back up and Loki rolled his eyes again.

“You might as well not even bother.”

And Loki had been right. By the time that one of the Avengers made it home to check on them ( _Tony_ , it had to be Tony) they had sex four more times. Loki became more and more pliant each time and by the time they were done, Loki was resting on the floor, his huge coat over top of him for modesty (for Steve’s sake) and Steve had only put his khakis back on, being bare otherwise.

He could practically hear Tony’s surprised laughter through the glass even though he knew it was impossible and he was pretty sure his entire body was flushing by the time he picked up his shirts and his sketchpad and pencil in front of Tony and pointedly ignored all the remarks as he made his way out of the cage.

There was a moment where Steve looked back behind him briefly and saw Loki staring with a small, but sated smile which only made Steve’s cheeks burn hotter and then he made it even worse by drawling,

“I enjoyed it, Captain. Thank you,” which only made Tony laugh harder. Steve had a feeling Loki was doing it on purpose.

“I have to say, I’m a bit proud,” Tony cuffed him on his shoulder, which Steve shrugged off, embarrassed and annoyed. He walked off in the other direction, trying to get away from Tony as quickly as possible.

“The next time you decide to fuck our captive, let us know! It’s not the same watching live as having JARVIS to record it!” Tony shouted after him and Steve felt his ears turn red. Needless to say, when the rest of the Avengers found out, Steve was permanently red for a week. 


End file.
